Adrestia
The ''Adrestia ''was a trireme captained by the Greek Barnabas, in service to the Spartan misthios ''Kassandra, during the Peloponnesian War. For a time, it was under the command of the Cyclops of Kephallonia, who had hired Barnabas' crew before the former's death at the hands of Kassandra. From then onwards, Barnabas and the ''Adrestia ''served at Kassandra's disposal; it traveled throughout the Aegean Sea in her quest to defeat the Cult of Kosmos and reunite her family. Crew * Kassandra - Commandant * Barnabas - Captain * Herodotos * Raza - Helmsman Dependent on the choices made within Layla Hassan's Animus HR-8.5. simulated environment: * Aiantides * Alexios * Gelon * Hektor * Hero * Iola * Myrrine * Neokles * Nikolaos * Odessa * Pandaros * Roxana * Stentor * Tekton * Thyia * Zetes the Retired The following could be added to the crew, within Layla Hassan's Animus HR-8.5. simulated environment, via the use of Animus mods: * Aya * Artemis * Athena * Bayek * Biter * Charon * Evie * Lionheart * Pegasos * Odysseus Notable conflicts During the Peloponnesian War the ''Adrestia ''sunk and destroyed several ships under the command of the Cult of Kosmos, the Order of the Ancients, pirates, merchants, mercenaries, Spartans, and Athenians. * ''Amber Dawn, ''sunk while in pursuit of the cultist Silanos. * ''Askalaphos, ''sunk during a skirmish. * ''Astraios, ''sunk while in pursuit of the cultist Asterion. * ''Black Wind, ''sunk during a skirmish. * ''Damysos, ''sunk during a skirmish. * ''Delos, ''sunk during a skirmish. * ''Eos, ''sunk while in pursuit of the cultist Sokos. * ''Erginos, ''sunk during a skirmish. * ''Eurybia, ''sunk while in pursuit of the cultist the Mytilenian Shark. * ''Flying Ikaros, ''sunk during a skirmish. * ''Formidable, ''sunk while in pursuit of Ancients member Nestor. * ''Glory of the Law, ''sunk during a skirmish. * ''God's Rage, ''sunk during a skirmish. * ''Hekate's Grace, ''sunk during a skirmish. * ''Hyperion, ''sunk while in pursuit of the cultist the Hydra. * ''Iapetos, ''sunk during a skirmish. * ''Kechrias, ''sunk during a skirmish. * ''Kreios, ''sunk during a skirmish. * ''Kronos, ''sunk while in pursuit of the cultist Melanthos. * ''Lakonia, ''sunk during a skirmish. * ''Nauplios, ''sunk during a skirmish. * ''Okeanos, ''sunk during a skirmish. * ''Old Nereus, ''sunk during a skirmish. * ''Peloros, ''sunk during a skirmish. * ''Porphyrion, ''sunk during a skirmish. * ''Shadowed Nymph, ''sunk during a skirmish. * ''Skylla, ''burned while in pursuit of Ancients member Phila. * ''Tartessos, ''sunk during a skirmish. * ''Theia, ''sunk while in pursuit of the cultist The Octopus. * ''Tyrant, ''sunk during a skirmish. Behind the scenes Upgrades Through crafting, Kassandra could upgrade the ''Adrestia ''in a number of ways to enhance its weapons strength, hull durability, speed, and crew gear. Ship cosmetics A wide variety of figureheads, ship designs and crew themes are available for the ''Adrestia. Figureheads Crew themes Ship designs Trivia Etymology * In Greek mythology, Adrestia 'was the daughter of Ares and Aphrodite, and she was venerated as a goddess of revolt, retribution, and balance between good and evil. * The name befits a fast ship: in ancient Greek Ἀδρήστεια means 'inescapable' or 'she who cannot be escaped.' As such, it was also an epithet of the goddess of rightful retribution, Nemesis. Other * The Gang Members-crew skin is modeled after the Blighters of Victorian era London. * The quarterdeck of the ''Adrestia ''has a map of the Greek world painted on it. Gallery Adrestia_docked.jpg|The ''Adrestia at dock Adrestia_deck.jpg|The deck of the Adrestia Adrestia_anchored.jpg|The Adrestia anchored off shore ACOD_Adrestia.jpg|The Adrestia early in the ''misthios employ Appearances * Assassin's Creed: Odyssey ''(first appearance) ** ''Legacy of the First Blade: Hunted ** Legacy of the First Blade: Shadow Heritage * Assassin's Creed: Odyssey novel